


What I Wanted, Always, Was You

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: When Miles had sent her a letter saying that he had bought a ranch out in the middle of nowhere, Charlie had decided he had lost his mind. But, when she got to the part asking her to come help him get the place up and running, she was on the first train out of Willoughby.Had she known it was so fucking hot in Laredo, she might have stayed home napping under her grandpa’s apple tree.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping off the train in Laredo, Charlie sighed, pulling her sticky, sweaty, shirt away from her body. 

Looking left and then right, she eyeballed the men that were giving her bared legs a once over. 

It was hotter than hell in the asshole of Texas and Charlie had put on her cut-off shorts. 

Knowing that they would attract the wrong attention, she had confidence that the crossbow on her back, the sword strapped to her hip and the gun tucked into her pants would show that she could take care of herself. 

Finding the public well, she filled up her canteens and pulled out the hand-drawn map that Miles had sent, shaking her head at his shitty handwriting. How in the fuck did he help manage to run a country anyway?

Shading her eyes, she got her bearings and started walking. She kept to the shade as much as she could, taking frequent breaks to rehydrate, watching as a lone turtle attempted to cross the dusty road.

When Miles had sent her a letter saying that he had bought a ranch out in the middle of nowhere, Charlie had decided he had lost his mind. But, when she got to the part asking her to come help him get the place up and running, she was on the first train out of Willoughby.

Had she known it was so fucking hot in Laredo, she might have stayed home napping under her grandpa’s apple tree. 

Pulling the crumpled map back out of her pocket, Charlie took another sip of water and continued on her way.

* * *

Turning down the dirt road between a break in the dilapidated fence she had been following for miles, Charlie shifted the bag hanging from her back and made her way down the rocky road. 

She passed by a few run-down outbuildings and a barn that looked older than, well, anything else she’d ever seen. Sheds and abandoned machinery, remnants of a different time, were littered throughout. 

But then, she saw the house. It was large and two-storied with a veranda that ran along the front of the house. It was certainly in better condition than the other buildings, but Charlie wasn’t convinced it wouldn’t survive a brisk wind. 

Jesus. What had Miles gotten himself into? 

The sound of someone working drew her attention to the front steps of the house.

Nails pinched between his lips, his jeans showing off his perfect ass, he bent over, using a crowbar to pry away a rotten board which he replaced with a new one.

The sun glistened on his sweat-covered back as he raised his arm to hammer in the nails and she thought he’d gotten even leaner, the muscles in his back popping as if to give her a show. 

She shifted on her feet and something about that got his attention. Standing, he turned towards her, looking her over. His eyes moved up and down her body and the grin on his face made her practically tingle. 

The breath hitched in her throat as she told herself it was simply the dry Texas air. She and Bass are friends, albeit snarky ones with their constant bickering. 

She's the angel on Miles' shoulder compared to Bass’ devil and she has got to get herself under control. If he suspected that she had a tingle anywhere he’d never let her live it down, and right now she’s pretty sure her panties are wet from more than just sweat.

“Charlie,” he drawled, his eyes at half-mast as he drags them over her one more time before reaching for a water bottle. 

Charlie watched his throat work as he drunk the water and swore someone had turned up the heat. 

“Wasn't expecting you.”

“Same,” she huffed, continuing onto the porch out of the sun. Easing her crossbow off, she dropped her pack to the ground. “Where’s Miles?”

“Not here. Went to New Mexico to look at some horses. It’s just you, me, and a little cock,” he replied with a raised brow as a rooster crossed the drive.

Charlie’s not positive, but she's pretty sure her cheeks are flaming at the double entendre. Rolling her eyes to show her disgust, she's pretty sure she's failed by the gleam in his eyes. 

Putting his water down, he climbed the steps making his way to her side. “Miles is relying on us  to start getting this place back into shape. I promised him I’d look after you while he was gone, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing.”

Bass knew that Miles had invited Charlie out to the ranch, but he hadn't expected her to take him up on the offer. 

Now all he wanted to do was to bend her over the verandah railing and take her hard and fast. He's already having visions of wrapping her ponytail around his hand and using that tiny bit of control to bring them both pleasure. 

“So, I’m stuck with you?” she asked, breaking through his thoughts of fucking her the way she deserved. 

“Aww, now, Charlotte, stuck is a little harsh don't you think? There's no reason we can't make the best of our time together.”

He grinned as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She was adorable when she was annoyed with him and he had to resist the urge to kiss her right there. “So, now that we've got that all worked out, want me to show you around?”

“I think I can handle it,” She snapped, bending over to pick up her pack and bow, giving him a glorious view of her ass.

He watched as she passed through the door and made her way upstairs. There are only two rooms available right now, his and Miles, their beds a mirror image. She’s gonna love that, he thinks to himself with a smirk as he turns back to what he was doing.

* * *

Charlie's head swung left and right as she headed inside. The paint was peeling on the ceiling and the chandeliers were draped in cobwebs. She figured it might have been beautiful at one time. 

Making her way up the stairs, Charlie stuck her head in the bedrooms, finding only two rooms with furniture, almost mirror images of the other. Fitting considering the occupants, she thought. 

She entered the one that smelled like Miles, finding comfort in that as she dropped her pack on the floor next to the bed and walked over to the large picture window showing miles and miles of open land. Here, in the shade, it was actually breathtaking to look at. 

As she unloaded her pack, her thoughts drifted back to Bass, imaging his fingertips on her hips, his chest pressed up against her breasts, not to mention the rest of the edges and ridges and the obvious arousal pulsing in his jeans. She’d never wanted anyone the way she wanted Bass and that was exactly why she’d never had him. 

But, for now, she's hot, dirty, and sweaty, and the sun is on a downward path in the west. Taking a minute to place her few belongings in an empty dresser drawer, she nabbed her towel and soap and went in search of somewhere to bathe.

The upstairs bathroom is gutted without so much as a pail, and if there was a bath on the bottom floor, it's gone now. 

She tilted her head back with a groan. So much for avoiding the asshole for the rest of the day. 

Stepping back out the door, she finds him where she left him, still working on the steps. 

He doesn’t bother looking up until she's a few feet from him. He immediately sees the towel she's holding. Using his forearm to wipe the sweat off his brow, he smirks at her. 

“Not even a pail?” she asked with a raised brow. 

The grin that appears on his face is just as deadly as his body when he pushes to his feet. “I’ve got better than a pail,” he says, stepping into her space. “This way,” he murmurs. 

Leading her around the side of the house, there's a three and a half sided shed with a roof and some type of screened barrel on top.

“What's that?” she asks, tilting her head wondering if it would make sense from another angle. 

“It’s a solar shower, you heathen. Fill that barrel up every morning with well water and by evening you've got yourself a hot shower.” 

With a sigh, Charlie steps inside and looks up. There's a tube hanging down from the roof with some kind of contraption hanging from the end and she might be mildly impressed as she hangs her towel on one of the hooks near the doorway. Bass steps inside with her, leaning into her as he reaches over her for the tube, pointing to a handle.

“Turn this to start and stop the water.”

“Thanks,” Charlie mumbled, pushing him away from her and out of the shed.  Undressing, she hung her dirty clothes on the hook next to her towel.

She gasped as the hot water hit her face. It’s almost a crime to take a hot shower with how hot it is outside, but it felt good to wash the sweat and dust off. She hurried through washing her hair, trying to be considerate with the amount of water she’s using. Turning off the water, she grabbed her towel, realizing that she didn't bring any clean clothes. 

With a frustrated growl, she wrapped the entirely too small towel around herself and grabbed her dirty clothes, only to meet Bass at the entrance of the shed. She narrowed her eyes, “Were you spying on me?   
  


Bass grinned at her paranoia. “As enjoyable as that would be, I know better than to incur your wrath. It just so happens you're not the only one who needs a shower. You're welcome to stay and enjoy the show,” he said, moving towards her until her back was up against metal and he’s stripping his pants off. 

Charlie's eyes drift down and there he is, his cock huge and hard and pointing directly at her. He’s beautiful, she thinks, even more so than she imagined he would be. 

Breasts heaving against her towel, Charlie's gaze drifts up to meet his eyes and if she could take another step backward she would because it’s abundantly clear that not only does she want him, he wants her, too. Keeping her gaze locked on his, she scoots around him, gaining the entrance, and hauls ass towards the house.

* * *

Bass’ eyes rose along with the dawn. There was no end to the work that needed to be done, and he was already exhausted from tossing and turning all night knowing that Charlie was on the other side of the wall. 

As soon as she had run out of the shower last night, he had soaped up and started jerking off, fast and viscously, needing a release after being around her for less than a fucking hour. He came hard against the shower wall with loud grunts and It was a miracle the structure was still standing. 

He hadn’t seen Charlie the rest of the night and it was probably for the best as he couldn't get the thought of her wet pussy out of his mind. He had jerked off twice more before finally falling asleep a few hours before dawn, and now here he was lying awake with morning wood thinking about just how little that towel of hers covered. 

With a sigh, he thought instead of all the work that he needed to get to. Rolling out of bed, he cleaned himself up with the tepid water sitting on the dresser before pulling on his clothes, including a t-shirt, and headed downstairs to what would eventually be the blackout version of a kitchen. 

Grabbing a bucket he made his way to the well for some freshwater before getting a fire started in the outdoor cooking pit. Come winter the old iron stove in the kitchen will be a blessing, but not now. While the fire gets going he fills a kettle with water and chicory root. God, what he wouldn't give for an actual cup of coffee. 

Putting that on the fire to boil he headed down into the root cellar to get some salted pork and the eggs he gathered yesterday morning and proceeded to whip them up some breakfast. He smiled when he heard the creak of the stairs as he set the table. 

“Morning,” he greeted, looking over his shoulder. It's too early for her guard to have gone up yet and she looks sleepily rumpled. 

“Morning,” she replied, rubbing her hands over her arms. “You made breakfast?”

“I did. Couldn't take the chance of letting you poison us.”

She snorted and that's exactly the reaction he was hoping for. 

“Chicory?” he asked, picking up the kettle off the old stove where he had set it earlier. 

“Yes, please,” Charlie replied, coming further into the room. 

“Milk and honey?”

He watched her eyes light up in delight that he remembered. 

“Please.”

When he sets her cup down on the table beside her, he gets a glimpse of more than he bargained for, fighting the urge to pull Miles’ oversized shirt down over her breasts and ravage her hard tipped nipples. 

She groans obscenely when she takes a sip from her mug and it nearly does him in. 

“Good?” he asked.

She nodded with a lick of her lips. “Mom and Grandpa only keep floral tea around. It’s definitely lacking, especially in the mornings.” 

He smirks as he takes the seat next to her and proceeds to dig in. They eat in silence and put the dishes in the tub of water on the counter to be washed later. 

“What's on today's agenda?” she asked, before heading back up the stairs to change. 

He turned at the door to meet her gaze with a wink. “Mending fences.”

* * *

He'd been working for a while when he heard her walking up behind him. Turning, he sees her in a pair of cutoffs, tank top, and an old Dallas Cowboys baseball hat that’s obviously older than she is but doesn’t stop her from making it look sexy as hell, like the college girl she should be. 

With a tilt of his head, they get to work. Having always worked well together, there's no need for instruction or chitchat. She quickly picked up on what he was doing and it's well past lunch before  they stop. 

Charlie took the water jug he passed over as she leaned back against a tree. “What was Miles thinking?” she asked, taking a drink before passing it back. 

Bass followed her gaze over the landscape. “You never had a dream? Never wanted a place where you could just disappear?”

Charlie wiped the back of her hand against her lips, thinking back to when she first met Miles hiding out, just wanting to be left alone, and begins to understand. 

“Want a tour?” 

“Of what?” she asks in surprise.

“The property. I know Miles plans on this being your home as well. Might as well get a lay of the land.” 

Meeting his eyes, Charlie knows this is Bass’ way of reaching out. They both love Miles and it’ll be up to them to make this work. “Lead the way.”

* * *

After spending a few hours out on horseback, they head back to the barn in silence. 

Pulling off the saddles, they brush the horses down before turning them out into the paddock with fresh hay and water. It was as they turned to go back in the barn that they turned at the same time and their feet tangled. 

Reaching out to grab her before she falls, the motion brings them face to face. Their eyes meet for a half-second, then Charlie's arms are around his neck, pulling him down so she can press her lips to his. 

Bass grabs her, deepening the kiss, and turns them so that Charlie is pressed against the barn wall as his hands drag down her shoulders to her ass, pulling her closer. 

He can feel the heat between her legs and grinds his hips into hers, seeking some relief from the pressure building in his cock. She shifts, making a small throaty noise as she pushes back against him. 

Tilting her head to the side, he moves his mouth to her pulse with a lick and a suck. “You taste so fucking good,” he breathes near her ear. 

With a hitched gasp, Charlie pulls back and meets his eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, turning on her heel and fleeing the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.m.g. all the tenses *eyeroll*

Venturing downstairs the next morning, there was no sign of Bass, so Charlie decided to work on the inside of the house, scrubbing the floors and walls of the kitchen and living areas. The morning had rolled into afternoon which was headed into evening when he came bursting into the house, still damp from a recent shower. Charlie's head flew up from where she was working on a particularly stubborn spot.

“Storms coming in.”

Jumping to her feet, Charlie pulled on her boots that were sitting next to the back door and joined him, gathering up tools and securing the animals before closing up the shutters on the house and nailing boards in place if they were missing. The sky was dark and heavy with clouds by the time they finished, the wind whipping around the house making it groan. 

Lighting an oil lamp, an extravagance he was willing to indulge in due to the storm, he watched as Charlie pulled out the ingredients for their dinner and took a seat at the table. 

Lighting the iron monstrosity, she threw salted pork into a skillet before whipping up batter for johnnycakes. What he’s actually curious about is what she's going to do with the handful of cherries she just threw into a dented saucepan that had, much like everything else, seen better days. 

He offers to help but isn't surprised when she waves him off with a grunt. 

His stomach is growling by the time she sets the johnnycakes, scrambled eggs, pork steaks, and most surprisingly, a cherry compote that she made with cherries, honey, and a jigger of Miles’ whiskey that she found stashed in one of the cabinets. 

Spooning some onto his plate, he took a bite, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Fruit had been a luxury the last few years and he had been thrilled at the discovery of a few cherry and peach trees on the property, but he had never expected this kind of pleasure from them. 

Charlie had stilled in her seat and was watching him intensely as he licked his fork with a moan. 

“Those are some mighty tasty cherries,” he rasped out, the corner of his mouth curving up as she turned the same shade of pink he imagines her pussy will be.

Her fork clattered noisily to her plate as she sucked in a breath, pushing her breasts out towards him. Clearing her throat, she picked up her fork and dinner continued in relative silence as the storm raged on around them. 

Finally, after eating her fill, Charlie clambered shakily to her feet, her knees feeling like jelly after Monroe's carnal show, and began to gather the dishes. Taking the water that she had set on the stove to heat while they were eating, she divided it into the tubs they were using to wash their dishes. 

After finishing his dinner, Bass cleared the rest of the table and helped Charlie with the dishes. 

“We should probably sleep down in the root cellar tonight,'' he commented as something hit the side of the house. “Unless of course, you're scared of being alone with me.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “I’m not scared of you, Bass.” 

“Prove it,” he dared like some six-year-old pulling on a pretty girl's pigtails.

Turning to face him, she reached out and placed her damp hands on his chest. 

Freezing in place so as not to startle or discourage her, Bass held perfectly still as she ran her hands up to his shoulders and then down his arms before looking up at him. “You don’t scare me,” she insisted once again. “You make me afraid of how I feel.”

Locking his gaze with hers, Bass slowly raised his hand to cup her face before leaning forward and pressing his lips against her. 

She gasped against his mouth as he pulled her closer, turning her so that her back was pressed up against the counter. 

Her lips are sweeter than the cherries they had with dinner, and a protective, possessive instinct flared to life in his chest. Pulling his lips away from hers, he kissed his way down her neck, licking and nipping at every inch of exposed skin.

Moving back to her mouth, he kissed her until they were both breathless and moaning, his hips bucking involuntarily against hers, his hard-on pressed between them. 

“Nothing in my life has ever felt as good as kissing you Charlie, just tell me what you want.” 

“I want you, Bass.” 

Picking up the oil lamp, he takes her by the hand and leads her down into the root cellar where there’s a small bed tucked into the corner for just such a weather emergency. 

Setting the oil lamp on a nearby shelf, Bass pulled her close once again. “Fast or slow,” he asked, leaning in to press his lips to the pulse below her ear. 

“Slow,” she replied in a breathless whisper. 

With a growl, he dragged his lips down her neck and across her shoulder. Her skin is just as smooth and soft as he thought it would be. She moaned at the sensation and the sound went straight to his cock. 

Grasping the bottom of her shirt he yanked it over her head, before doing the same to his own. 

Pushing her back on the bed, he followed her down, his fingers trailing over her belly and up between her braless breasts before dragging them back down her sides watching as goosebumps formed beneath his fingertips. 

He’s entranced by the way her breathing picks up and her nipples turn a dusky shade of pink. 

Dropping his head down, he takes one of those perfectly formed nipples into his mouth. Charlie arches under him as he moves his lips slowly along her skin to shower attention on her other nipple that pebbles in attention, begging for his mouth. 

Hands digging into his hair, she holds him to her as he teases and tastes until she is writhing beneath him. 

It's then that he moves lower, anxious to feel her pussy clenched around his tongue and just what sounds she makes when she comes. 

Unfastening her shorts, he hooks his thumb in the waistband and pulls the cutoffs and her panties off, all in one go. 

Pushing her thighs apart, he lowers his head, his mouth hovering just above her pussy, and inhales deeply, breathing in her sweetness. Only then does he let his tongue take a single trip up her glistening slit. 

He moans low in his throat at how good she tastes and grips her hips tighter, pulling her closer. He can't believe he's never tasted her before now.

  
  


Charlie’s legs fall apart and her hips begin to move, her pussy opening for him. He snakes the flat of his hand up her belly until he finds her breast and rolls the nipple between his fingers causing her to buck beneath his mouth. 

Licking her deeper, he strokes her entrance with his tongue before dipping inside. His tongue explodes with her flavor. When she moans his name, he uses his tongue to trace circles around her clit and feels a burst of wetness on his chin.

Charlie gasps, her hips bucking, one hand gripping the cool bedding and the other buried in his curls. 

He doesn't let up though, sucking and licking and caressing until she starts to shake. This time when she cries out his name, he sucks her clit harder. She jerks again, and Bass isn't completely sure he won't be bald before it's over, but he doesn't relent, feeling a shudder ripple down her spine. He licks her through the orgasm, enjoying the way she continues to tremble beneath him. 

Pushing his jeans off, Bass crawled up between her legs, his cock heavy between them as he pulled her face to his. “You still with me?”

“Yes,” she replied, somewhat breathlessly.

  
“No second thoughts?” he questioned, pressing his lips against hers so she can taste herself on his skin. 

When he pulled back, he sees a look he doesn't understand but it passes so quickly he thinks maybe he imagined it. 

“No second thoughts,” she assured him with a shake of her head. 

He knows Charlie’s not innocent, but he still takes it easy as he fits himself against her. A few slow strokes later and he’s balls deep. “Fuck you feel good,” he rasps out. 

Lifting her leg at the knee, he’s able to fuck her at a deeper angle, and from the sounds tumbling from her mouth, he’s hitting just the right spot. Despite the ache in his balls that are insisting he fill her with his cum right here, right now, he’s not a pimply-faced, snot-nosed teen that doesn't know his way around a woman's body. Slowing down, he drags his cock in and out of her all the while hitting that spot that makes her eyes roll back in her head each time. 

When she does focus on his face, there's an electricity crackling between them, and their movements become frenzied as Charlie transforms into this magical creature beneath his body. 

Pleasure sizzles down his spine and his vision goes white as Charlie shudders beneath him. 

He cums, shouting out his climax, burying himself as deep in her body as he can. Holding himself there as his cock jerks inside her warm depths, finally rolling to the side before he crushing her beneath him. 

The storm is still raging above them, so Charlie reaches out to drag a blanket over the two of them. Bass watches her silently as she eyes him for a moment and then licks her lips as if she's made a decision, scoots closer, and tentatively lays her head half on his shoulder, half on his chest. 

With a smile she can’t see, Bass wraps his arm around her, pulling her close as he presses a kiss to the top of her head, stupidly happy at finally having a Matheson that's willing to cuddle.

* * *

When Charlie wakes, she can see that there’s sun filtering through the shutters on the first floor above them as she and Bass lay tangled together. 

She had thought it would feel strange, that she would be itching to get away from him but she wasn’t. Curling up in his arms and letting him hold her afterward as they drifted off to sleep had felt good. 

It had felt right. 

Reaching up, she stroked the heavy stubble on his chin, watching as his eyes drifted open with an easy smile. 

“Morning,” she whispered. 

“Morning,” he murmured back, his voice husky with sleep as he tilted her lips up to kiss her hard.

His cock was hard against her thigh so he tugged her thigh over his legs. Grasping his cock, he guided her down, letting her set the rhythm. 

With a breathless gasp, Charlie found the angle she needed, a hand resting on his shoulder as she took her pleasure from him. 

Licking his thumb, Bass reached between them to massage her clit. Her movements getting faster until her orgasm crashed over her, her head tilting back and her breasts in front of his face until he rolls them over, pounding into her as he chases his own release. Pressing his forehead into her shoulder, he releases a shuddering breath as he cums deep inside her. 

“Morning.” 

  
  


Charlie snorts. “Didn't we already do that?”

Bass looks at her with a wide smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “And?”

Charlie’s memorized for a moment having never seen him so carefree before. With a shake of her head, she shoves his shoulder playfully, getting him to roll over so she can breathe. “Storms over, which means there's damage to access and animals to tend.” 

“You're just like Miles,” Bass grins as he watches her pull her panties up over her hips. “Would it kill you to take a day? Stop and smell the roses and all that?”

Pulling her shirt overhead, Charlie raises a brow. “You realize I don't know what that means, right?” She asks.

Bass narrows his eyes, trying to determine if she’s serious or not. It wouldn't be the first time she had busted his balls over their age difference and the whole having electricity thing. 

“Get dressed,” she tells him, throwing his pants onto the bed. “I’ll heat up the leftover johnnycakes and make some eggs.” 

Leaving him to get dressed, she climbed the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

After putting breakfast on the table, Charlie was setting the slop bucket out on the porch when she saw a dozen or more horses milling around the paddock. Leaning over the porch railing she saw a dark head over the back of one of the horses. Miles. 

Taking a step back into the house, she yelled, “Bass! Miles is back!” before taking off towards the barn.

Miles must have seen her coming because he was suddenly there, striding towards her, opening his arms as she threw herself at him. 

“Hey, kid!” He rasped out, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I missed you,” Charlie whispered, pressing her lips against his cheek before burying her nose in the crook of his neck. 

Stepping out onto the porch, Bass observed the reunion before making his way towards them. “Hey brother, thought you were gonna be another week or so?”

Miles gave a tilt of his head along with a half shrug. “Things went better than anticipated. Would have been home last night if not for that damn storm. Looks like everything here made it through just fine, though.” 

Bass and Charlie slid a look towards each other. 

“As far as we know,” Bass said. “Haven’t made an inspection yet.”

“Breakfast is ready, are you hungry?” Charlie asked. 

Eyes narrowing, Miles looked back and forth between them for a moment before deciding that everything was in fact all right and wrapping his arm around Charlie's neck, pulled her towards the house, Bass trailing behind.

* * *

She was caught unaware when Bass came upon her while whitewashing the dining room later that day. Catching her around the waist, he kissed her hard, and in moments she was kissing him back, clinging to him as he pressed her against the wet wall, the whitewash soaked rag in her hand caught between them. 

“You okay?” he asked when he finally broke their kiss. 

“I’m fine, Bass,” she replied looking up at him. “I just don't want this to be a mistake.”

“This isn't a mistake,'' he growled, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the ground. Seeing the whitewash bucket at their feet, he bent over, dipping his hands into it before grasping her breasts, pulling away to admire his artwork. 

“Fucking asshole,” she breathed. 

“What?” He asked innocently. 

“You're marking me as yours.” 

Bass leaned forward, bumping her nose with his own. “You’ve always been mine, Charlotte,” he murmured against her lips before spinning her around to face the wall, pulling her pants down with his thumbs so he could leave handprints on her ass as well.

“Would you just fuck me already?” she gasped at the feel of his cockhead against her pussy. Sliding in, he made her groan as her tender bits adjusted once again to his size. 

When he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to ride her, Charlie propped an arm against the wall bracing herself against his thrusts as pleasure spiraled through her. Just like Bass, it’s rough and raw and unstoppable. 

They’re groaning together as Bass wraps her hair around his fist and pulls her head back. “You're mine, Charlie. Every single inch of you including this pussy. Do you feel how wet you are for me?”

Charlie shudders at the words he's growling into her ear and along with the friction of his cock, it sends her over the edge, crying out with pleasure as he grunts through his own release.

Panting, he rests his head on her shoulder as they ride out the aftershocks. 

Charlie's head is thrown back as Bass nibbles at her neck when Miles' voice suddenly booms out from the doorway. 

“What in the fuck is going on?

There is absolutely no way to hide what they’d been doing and no way he doesn't know. Charlie supposes the only thing that she's currently grateful for is the goddamn whitewash smeared over their bodies. 

She silently groans even as she feels Bass’ smirk against her skin. She opens her mouth to say, well, she doesn't exactly know what, when Bass squeezes her waist stopping her as he gives Miles a shrug. “A lot more than just fixing this place up.” 

“No shit,” Miles replies dryly. 

“What happened to you hating each other?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. “Jesus Christ. I can't even be around you right now,” he finally declares before stomping away. 

Wide-eyed at Miles' outburst, Charlie turns to Bass whose face is plastered with a wide grin. “Maybe he doesn't like white,” he winks, causing Charlie to huff, before reaching down to pull her pants up. 

Helping her on with her now paint-soaked shirt, Bass traps her arms so she can’t get away from him. 

“If this is something you want, I’ll make it work.” 

Charlie eyes him warily. “But is it something you want?'' she asks, searching his eyes. 

“I want you to be my family,” he rasps back, meeting her eyes. 

Sucking in a breath, Charlie nods. “I want that too.” 

Reaching out, Bass caresses her cheek before pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

* * *

Searching for Miles, Charlie finally finds him in the barn where he's angrily hammering a feed bin into the corner of a stall. 

“What?” he barks when she enters the stall with him.

“Will you let me explain?”

“Did you bring any alcohol?”

With a smirk, Charlie holds out the whiskey bottle she's holding in her hand. 

“Thank god,” he huffs, swiping it away from her. “I will never, ever get that image out of my head,” he hisses before taking a long pull. “Is this what you want, Charlie?”

Charlie looks away from him as she picks at her nails. “It’s been a long time since I was happy, and I’m happy here. I’m happy here with him.”

“I honestly thought you hated him.” 

Charlie shrugged. “I did at first. You know that. But Bass has a way about him.”

Miles grunted at that, taking another swig from the bottle. 

“Somehow, he's always understood me.” 

Miles lets out a noisy exhale, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just want you to be happy, Charlie. Out of all of us, you deserve it the most.” 

She replies with a smile that makes him think he can walk on fucking water. “Thanks, Miles.”

A feeling of peace fell over the ranch after that. Early morning chicory on the porch, big breakfasts to fuel their days, and companionable evenings filled with laughter. 

It was everything she never knew she wanted all those years ago in Wisconsin, Charlie thought as she stood on the porch watching clouds float across the sky on a breeze that was just enough to take the edge of the early morning heat. Hearing Bass and Miles coming in from the barn, she turned her face to the sun one last time before joining her family.

~end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do!


End file.
